


I'll Always Be There

by pickleinspectorgadget



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fear demon being a dick like fear demons do, Freaking out after Adamant, Other, Platonic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleinspectorgadget/pseuds/pickleinspectorgadget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ll always be there for you. I won’t leave,” <br/>"Really?"<br/>"I promise,"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Always Be There

“You’re a monster, inquisitor. You’re a vicious beast, you will hurt everyone you love and they will leave. You will be alone once more,” The fear demon’s voice hissed, sending a shiver down her spine. It sounded as if it were being said right into her ear, whispering her own personal hell for its sick amusement.

Kior shook her head, brows knitted together. Her gaze flickered between her companions, the men that had fought to stay by her side since this all started. She could never hurt them. They were what was left of her family. They were precious to her. 

“Someday you won’t be able to calm yourself after a fight, and you won’t stop until everyone around you is dead. Just like your parents, they will die because of you.” She clenched her jaw as she stopped walking and shook her head, trying to get the voice out of her head. “Dorian will stare up at you with tears in his eyes, wondering how his best, and possibly only friend could do this to him. He and that dwarf would be the easiest to cut down. Varric is useless without that crossbow of his, take that away and he would be as fragile as a newborn babe,” 

Dorian stopped beside her and put a hand on her bicep, staring up at her with concern. “Are you alright?” She glanced down and nodded. She then took a deep breath and continued to walk.

“And that lover of yours. Iron Bull,” Kior looked over at the larger Qunari that was on the other side of her, his obviously pained expression making her more nervous than she already was. What was he hearing? “He would put up a fight, screaming for you to come to your senses. Begging. He would almost win if it weren’t for his blind spot,” The demon chuckled and took a breath, as if he was going to take great pleasure in saying this next phrase. “Right before you cut him down, he would say, in the sweetest voice, ‘Kadan. Why?’” Her legs began to shake when it was Bull’s voice in her mind. The demon had perfectly mimicked the voice that she loved so dearly. 

They were soon at the mouth of the cavern that housed the fear demon. With a few urging words from the spirit, the group began their fight.

===

The walk back to their camp was silent, and it was obvious that everyone was just pretending to be okay with what had just happened. Every so often she would look back at the fortress and think of the wardens who were now without a leader, and of Hawke who was on his way to Weisshaupt. Alone. Varric couldn’t convince him to stay, no matter how much any of them begged. 

Dinner was less quiet, awkward chatting brought on by drinks. Kior sat cross legged beside the fire, bowl of stew sitting in her lap, at this point having grown cold. She took a deep breath and set the bowl down by her side as she stood. “I’m going to sleep,” She murmured as she made her way to her tent.

Later that night, she awoke with a start, her loose sleep shirt sticking to her frame with sweat. She sat up and brought her knees to her chest, taking a deep wavering breath as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. That demon’s words kept echoing in her mind, forcing images of her bloodied friends to the front of her mind. 

“Kior? Are you awake?” The opening of her tent widened as Dorian took a step through, worry on his face. “Are you alright? You sounded like you were having a nightmare,” He knelt down beside her and rested a hand on her back, massaging gently. She looked up at him for a moment before wrapping her arms around him and burying her face into his shoulder, his own arms holding her close.

“It told me I was a monster. I can’t stop hearing it, telling me I’m going to…” She paused, attempting, and failing, to hold back a sob. “Keeps telling me I’m going to kill you or that you’ll leave,” Her grip on him tightened as she began to shake. “W-Worst part is, I think I believe it,”

Dorian sighed, smiled, and shook his head. “You have nothing to worry about. We won’t leave. We will always be here for you,” He paused, pulled her away gently and tilted her face up to look at him. “I’ll always be there for you. I won’t leave,” He brushed a strand out of her face and behind her horn then cupped her cheek, then pressed his lips softly against her forehead.

Kior offered him a small smile. "Really?"

"I promise,"

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't go quite how I wanted but it's good enough.


End file.
